When it all changed
by emmoliv
Summary: Emma is a 16 year old girl living in the little town Mystic Falls. Nothing ever happens there, and she starts to get bored. That's until she gets mysterious visits from a dark stranger in her dreams, and from a raven who always seems to be watching her. Could something interesting finally be happening in Emma's life? Damon.S/OC
1. Chapter 1

When it all changed

A/N this is my first Fanfiction, so it may not be the greatest, but I hope that someone likes it at least! Enjoy!

Chapter 1.

I walked down the road thinking about my boring life in boring Mystic Falls. Nothing ever happened here. It was like a dead town. It's not that I don't like that there are no psychopaths running around and setting things on fire, I just wish something would happen here.

I suddenly got a creepy feeling that someone was watching me, but when I turned around there was no one there. Weird, I thought, but I kept on walking.

"Emma! Where have you been? We were so worried about you! My mom shouted as I walked into our apartment.

"I was just going for a walk, I told you, but you were so occupied with your phone so you probably didn't hear". I answered tiredly. This happened almost everyday. She wasn't paying attention, and I was the one getting in trouble.

"Well, you could have just left me a note!" She shouted back. I just walked up the stairs up to my room and shut the door. I was so sick of the same shit everyday.

"_Dear New Diary. _

_My name is Emma Smith, and I'm 16 years old. I have the most boring life ever. I'm living in a boring town, with boring friends and a boring family. If something doesn't happen soon, I'm leaving. To Paris, London or maybe even Tokyo. I'm an adventurous girl, and I want adventure." _

I closed my diary. Even writing was now boring. I turned on my music, and then quickly fell asleep.

_A black rose. Shadows. A raven. Ice-blue eyes. Blood. A kiss. _

I sat up straight in my bed. What the hell was that dream about? I had never experienced such a dream. It was so real. I heard a noise from my windowand when I looked there was a big black raven, possibly the one from the dream sitting on the cupboard staring at me. We just sat and looked at each other. The raven was magnificent. It had long black feathers shimmering in blue, green and purple. I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them the bird was gone. And the window closed. _I must be going mad_, I thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! I love reviews, so don't be afraid to hit the blue button! **

**Chapter 2**

_I was being followed. I ran, but I was too slow. I turned around to see if the man was still behind me, but he wasn't. I let out a sigh, but when I turned around again, he was standing right behind me. I screamed. _

"Emma! Emma!" I heard a voice saying. "Wake up!" I looked up into my mother's worried face. "I woke up and I heard you screaming," She said, "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare, that's all" I answered. After she left to make breakfast, I looked at myself in the mirror. My long black hair was a mess, and I had makeup all over my face, since I had fallen asleep with my makeup on. I brushed through my hair, put on new makeup and went down to eat breakfast.

"So what are you doing today?" My dad asked as I sat down at the table. "I don't know," I answered. "Maybe going to town," I added. He just nodded and kept eating.

Half an hour later I was walking to the library. It was a beautiful sunny day, and there were people everywhere on the streets. I kept thinking about that dream. It was so weird, like someone was trying to give me a sign or something. And that face. Even if that man scared the hell out of me, I couldn't help but think about his beautiful face.

I suddenly heard a noise, and turned around. There it was. That raven again, sitting in a tree. It felt like it was watching my every move. The look in the animal's eyes was wise, and it seemed almost human. _Oh god_, _what is happening to me? Why am I even thinking about this? _I still couldn't tear my eyes away from the raven. When my cellphone started ringing I practically jumped out of surprise.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" My friend Sarah said on the other line.

"Uh... I'm busy actually." I answered, searching for an excuse.

"What are you doing now then?" She asked. _God, she never gives up. _

"I'm at the library, and later I'm going to have dinner with my family,

But I'll see you in school Monday?" I said.

"Sure," She said, sounding a little disappointed.

It was dark outside

When I decided to go home again. I left my bus ticket at home, so I walked home again. Mystic Falls was not a scary town, but with all the dreams I had had, I was a little scared. It only became scarier when I heard footsteps from behind me. I saw a silhouette running behind me, so I ran. I had never been more afraid in my whole life. I kept glancing behind my shoulder every now an then, and I ran faster and faster as I saw the person approaching. Not watching where I ran, I ran right into someone. "I'm so sorry I…" I cut off mid-sentence, as I saw whom I had bumped into.

"Hello, Emma," Said the man from my dreams, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**I heard footsteps from behind me. **

**I saw a silhouette running behind me, so I ran. . **

**Not watching where I ran, I ran right into someone. **

**I saw whom I had bumped into. "Hello, Emma," Said the man from my dreams, smirking.**

**Chapter 3 **

I couldn't breathe. I was so scared, and shocked. And he just stood there, smirking. How did he move so fast, I mean, one second he was running behind me and the next he was standing right in front of me. But, as I did in every scary situation, I just played cool. "How do you know my name?" I asked him. "Well that's a long story… Don't you recognize me?" He answered and winked. "No, why would I do that?" I lied. I wouldn't show weakness. "Oh I'm sure you do, you just don't want to admit it because you don't want to seem weak. I can see that you're trembling, so don't try to fool me. You're scared" He said and smirked. I was getting pretty damn tired of that smirk. "Well, goodbye, whatever your name is" I said glaring at him and walked away. To my surprise, he didn't follow me; he just stood there and looked like he was thinking of something funny.

**Damon's POV. **

I looked down in her deep blue cocky eyes. This was the first girl I had met who didn't run away from me, scared like a little bunny or had thrown herself at me just because I'm hotter than a frying pan. No, this one just stood there, glaring at me. Well, I'm not so sure she would still be standing here if she knew what I was. "Well, goodbye whatever your name is, "she said, and glared at me. I just chuckled silently. Looking after her as she walked away, I thought _She doesn't know it yet, but she will be mine. _

**Emma's POV. **

When I got home, my legs were still trembling from the weird meeting. I don't know if it was because I was scared or just excited. This was one of the most dangerous and exciting (and scariest) moments in my entire life; except for the moment when I first sat on a bike. But still, I should probably be careful around that man… There was something odd about him. First of all, he was too fast to b human. Not to talk about how hot he was. _No! _That man had been stalking me, I cannot think about how hot he was!

_He looked down at me with those beautiful ice blue eyes. He bent down like he was going to kiss me, but in the last second his face turned into a monster. He had red veins under his eyes, and the eye globes turned red. But that wasn't the scariest part. His teeth turned into fangs. _

I woke up with sweat covering my face. It was hot in my bedroom, so I went to open the window. I froze in the last second. There was steam on the window, and a message written on it. "_My name is Damon_" .


	4. Chapter 4

_**She doesn't know it yet, but she will be mine**_**.**

**I woke up with sweat covering my face. There was steam on the window, and a message written on it. "**_**My name is Damon**_**" . **

**Chapter 4 **

Damon. So that's his name… I ignored the message and opened the window. And I shouldn't have been surprised to see Damon standing on the lawn looking up at me. But I was. "What the hell are you doing here Damon?" I asked him. "Isn't that obvious?" He answered and smirked. I just shut the window and rolled down the curtains.

A couple of hours later, I woke up at the sound of my alarm ringing. _School. _I crawled out of my bed, and dressed. I had actually gotten to sleep after that strange moment with Damon. I brushed my hair and put my makeup on, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Emma!" Sarah shouted from her locker. "Yes?" I said, annoyed as usual. I looked around me and saw the "popular" girls glaring at me. I don't like to call them popular, because according to me they were just three dumb girls who'd do anything for attention. Their group contained; Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Caroline was the worst in their group. I didn't know her, but she seemed so bossy and by judging the way she was glaring at me now, she probably wasn't that nice either. I felt kind of bad for Elena though, she had lost her parents in a car accident almost a year ago. But it still didn't give her a reason to judge me, which I could tell they were all three doing now. They're probably classifying me as an emo, since I have black hair with blue and pink strands in it, and I was actually glaring back at them.

When the bell rang they finally gave up and just rolled their eyes. I sat down on my seat and sighed when Tyler Lockwood (who sat behind me) started throwing pencils at me. I mean, you think they would've grown at the age of 16, but of course not. I turned around and glared at him and he immediately stopped. You know what they say; there are some who are afraid of the different. But it didn't work as well as I had thought, because 5 minutes later he continued throwing pencils. What an idiot. Doesn't he have anything more important to do? And just as I thought the moment couldn't get worse, I saw a particular face walking in to the classroom.

"Hello" Damon said and smiled (a formal smile, I noted) "My name is Damon Salvatore, and I'm here instead of Mr. Tanner. He accidentally fell, and he's not going to be able to come to work for awhile, so until then I'm going to be your history teacher." He looked at me, with his special smirk and winked. I looked around to see if anybody saw it, but no one did.

The rest of the lesson passed, and I tried my hardest not to think about that Damon was standing in front of me and probably looking at me too. When the bell rang once again, I was so relieved that the lesson was over. Just when I was about to leave the classroom, Damon said "I would like to have a word with you Miss Smith" I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter may not be as interesting as the others, but there are Demma moments! ;) **

"**Hello" Damon said and smiled. "My name is Damon Salvatore, and I'm here instead of Mr. Tanner. He accidentally fell, and he's not going to be able to come to work for awhile, so until then I'm going to be your history teacher." He looked at me, with his special smirk and winked. Damon said "I would like to have a word with you Miss Smith" **

**Chapter 5 **

**Emma's POV.**

As I passed the girls, I heard Caroline say "Oh I would glaaadly have a word with him" and give him a flirtatious smile. He just rolled his eyes and looked away. Caroline giggled and whispered "He's so into me" and the girls nodded. I noticed Elena turning around and looking at Damon before she exited the classroom.

"So, what do you want from me?" I asked when I came up to "Damon's" desk. I just wanted to get it over with. "Just a friendly chat" He answered. I was about to turn around and leave, but he grabbed my arm. "Please, we didn't get a good start. I want to get to know you." He said, and he looked serious. I was struggling between to choices, either I stayed and talked with him, or I left. Well, it was either talk with him or talk with Sarah, so I made my choice. "Okay then. But I have a few questions I want you to answer. Honestly, otherwise I'm not talking to you again. "

**Damon's POV.**

"Ask me whatever you want." I said and smiled. This girl fascinated me, and if I had to be nice for her, then so be it. "Why are you following me?" Of course that was her first question… "To be honest, I find you really interesting." I saw her blushing, and she tried to hide it. "You're not like every other girl I've met, you haven't thrown yourself over me yet, like other girls would do."

"Whoa, talk about good self-esteem!" She said and laughed and I laughed too. "So you don't think I'm hot?" I said and winked. "No, not at all" She said with that cocky tone. I knew she was lying, the look on her face proved the exact opposite. If she was going to be this cocky, she would need to become a better actress. "Who are you?" She asked, serious again. "Well, you already know my name. I was born here, and I came back here a month ago, from Italy. I have a brother, but my parents have both passed away."

"I'm so sorry" She said.

**Emma's POV. **

Damon actually seemed like a good guy. But I still wasn't going to give in to him; I was still a little creeped out. He came up from nowhere and followed me. I was going to find out what he wanted from me. I looked at my watch, and realized I had been sitting here with Damon for 20 minutes. I was late for the next class. "Crap, I'm late! Sorry, I've got to go" I said and smiled. "I'll talk with Ms. Fields and explain so you won't get punished." He shouted after me as I hurried out of the classroom. I had a smile on my face as I ran down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry, I haven't been able to post until now… But when I was away, I wrote 2 chapters! I'll post the second chapter right after this one **

**Chapter 6 **

**Emma's POV. **

Damon's nightly visits were becoming a daily thing. Every night he was sitting on a tree next to my window, watching over me. I didn't know why though, I just knew that he wouldn't leave even if I wanted him to. But I felt kind of safe with him being there, although nothing happened here in Mystic Falls. I wasn't scared of him anymore, but that face in the dream was a little freaky. But, it was a dream, so I decided not to think about that.

One night when I came home from the library (where I spent most of my afternoons) I saw a shape on my bed. I was about to scream, but the figure got up in less than a second and covered my mouth. "Shh, it's just me. I won't hurt you." I heard Damon's soft voice say. Relief flooded through me. He let me go, and I turned around to face him. "What are you doing here? What if they hear you!" I asked when I finally got my breath back. "Wait, how did you move so fast?" It wasn't human speed. Then I remembered that he had done the same thing the night he followed me. Fear built up inside of me, and I felt my voice shake when I asked, "What are you?"

**Damon's POV. **

Great. One stupid mistake, and she'll never want to see me again. Not when she'll get to know what I am. I am a killer. A vampire. "Okay, let me answer one question at a time. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I need to be close to you." I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a vampire. I don't have feelings. I don't stand in front of a human girl and tell her how I feel. I should be drinking her dry. Yet my feelings for this one girl are so strong. I wanted nothing more right now than to kiss her. I looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. "I haven't felt this way in years. Anyways, your parents let me in. I just told them I was your teacher and they let me pass. They should be more careful, you never know who could be after you. And to answer your two final questions." Here I go… "You already know that I'm different. I was the one who created those dreams. You've seen for yourself what I am." I saw a tear slipping down her cheek as she remembered. "Are you here to kill me?" She asked me, backing away from me. "No. I wanted to at first, but as soon as I saw your face, I knew that I would regret it more than anything. How could I hurt the only person I have? I feel like we two have a connection…" I stopped talking as I saw Emma lift her hand like she was going to slap me, but to my surprise, she didn't. Instead, she put her hand on my cheek. Then she looked into my eyes. I saw in that moment that she wasn't afraid of me anymore. And that she felt the same way. I leaned in slowly, and kissed her softly.

**Emma's POV. **

I know that I should have been afraid. He was a vampire. But I saw in his eyes that he was telling me the truth. I put my hand on his cheek, and looked into his eyes. I saw wonder and relief in them. Then he kissed me. It was the softest kiss. I kissed him back slowly, and pulled away from him reluctantly a few seconds later. "I really need to sleep. You can stay and keep me company if you want." I said and smiled. I went to the bathroom to change, and when I came back, Damon had already made himself comfortable on my bed. I crawled under the blanket and put my head on his chest. "Goodnight" I whispered. "Goodnight, Emma." He answered and kissed my forehead. He turned off the lights and I quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here's chapter 7! I'm sorry it came a little late; I had to make some changes! Hope you'll like it! Keep reviewing, I love you guys! **** This chapter is a little shorter than the other, but next chapter is going to be long! **

**Chapter 7 **

**Damon's POV. **

Emma looked so peaceful when she slept. I was still in shock from the kiss. Her reaction was not what I had expected. She should have run away from me. But instead, she kissed me. She trusted me. I have never been trusted before. My brother may have trusted me, but he always thought he was better than me. My father hated me, and wished that I had never existed. No one has ever trusted me. Except this one girl. She had reached out to my soul, and she had found it. I didn't like to expose my soul. I didn't like to show weakness. If you don't show weakness, you won't get hurt. But she was an exception. I never thought Id feel this way again after Katherine, but I was wrong.

**Emma's POV. **

I woke up with a smile. I had finally had a good night's sleep. I looked up at Damon's face and smiled. He looked so peaceful. "Good morning, Sunshine." He whispered and smiled. "I thought you were sleeping." I said and felt embarrassed for staring at him. "What time is it?" I asked him, knowing it was a school day. "10 o'clock" He answered. "Shit!" I said, and started to undress. Then I remembered that Damon was still in the room. I turned around and saw him smirking. He looked at me from top to toe with an almost craving look, and I realized that I only had my underwear on. I blushed deep red and put on my clothes and makeup. "Crap, I've missed first period!" I started to stress around, packing my bag. "Hey, take it easy. You're not going to school today." Damon said with an amused look on his face. "I'm not?" I said, surprised. "I want to take you somewhere" He said, and opened the door.

Half an hour later, we were sitting in Damon's car, and I had my eyes closed. He wanted it to be a surprise. When we stepped out of the car, Damon covered my eyes with his hands. I felt the spark when our skin connected. "No peeking" He said, and I could almost hear the smirk on his face. We walked for a few minutes, before Damon stopped and told me to open my eyes.

It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was a waterfall with sparkling blue water. "Come on, follow me." Damon said, taking my hand and we started walking towards the waterfall. Behind the waterfall, there was a cave. I smiled when I saw that there was a blanket on the ground, with a food-basket on. I turned around to face Damon, and kissed him lightly. "It's amazing." I whispered and he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So, as I promised this chapter is going to be a little longer! Keep reviewing; I would really like to hear what you think about my story, both what I do well, but also what I should do better! I need your help; after all I'm writing this story for you all! Anyways, hope you'll enjoy the eighth chapter! **

**Chapter 8 **

I wanted to ask him how old he was, and who he really was, but I honestly didn't care. Damon was so sweet to me, and treated me like a princess, even though we'd just met. And he was without doubt the best-looking man I had ever seen, with his messy black hair and ice-blue eyes. It was a miracle that Caroline, Elena or Bonnie hadn't thrown themselves over him yet. But, only one school day had passed, and I couldn't help the sting of jealousy. They looked so much better than I did, so why on earth would he choose me? But, as it looked right now, he had chosen me. I told myself that I didn't have to worry. But still, I had that weird feeling in my stomach. I mean he was a vampire. They are murderers. Maybe he's after my blood? No, I immediately shut that thought down. I trusted Damon, even if he was a monster.

"I think it's time for me to tell you my story." Damon said, and I got pulled out of my thoughts. "I was born here in Mystic Falls, October 31th year 1840. Five years later, my little brother was born. My mother died after the birth." He looked down. "I loved her very much. Our father was never the same after she died. He became strict, and he always picked my brother over me. Stefan was his little baby, while I was just in the way. It only became worse when I dropped out of the army, later when I was older. We often fought, my father and me. He didn't seem to like the choices I made. But Stefan always made the right decisions. Anyways, at the age of 22, a girl came into my life. But also into Stefan's. Her name was Katherine Pierce, and she came from England. She claimed that her parents had died, and she needed a place to stay. My brother and I both fell in love with her instantly. She was beautiful, smart and she knew how to play." I felt the sting of jealousy return again. "But there were sides of her that we didn't know yet. She was also selfish, manipulative and careless. She played with both brothers, and wouldn't pick one of us. The most important part is that she was a vampire. There were a few men in our town who knew about vampires and who were trying to get rid of them. Our father was one of them. When my brother found out that Katherine was a vampire, he got scared of her. You know, vampires have a power that's almost like mind controlling. We call it compulsion. A vampire can compel humans. That means that we can make them do things, just by telling them to." I immediately stiffened. "I haven't compelled you, I promise" Damon said, he probably felt me stiffening. "Anyways, Katherine didn't want Stefan to be afraid of her, so she compelled him to forget that she was a vampire. But when I found out, I wasn't scared of her. I almost embraced that side of her. I was so completely in love with her that I didn't mind that she was a monster. One night, my father made Stefan drink vervain, an herb that's poisonous to vampires. Then when Katherine tried to feed on him, she started coughing, and that's when my father captured her. The council's plan was to put all vampires in the church, and burn them down. Stefan and I tried to save Katherine, but ended up getting shot by our own father instead. A couple of hours later, we woke up and realized that we were vampires. Before she got killed, Katherine had fed us her blood, so that we wouldn't die. Well, we weren't vampires yet, we were in transition. In order to become vampires, we had to drink human blood. I didn't want to, I couldn't imagine a life without Katherine in it. But later that day, my brother forced me to feed on a girl of our town. I've hated him ever since." I could see the anger and hurt in his face, and I knew that I had done right to trust him. But then I remembered. "Are you still mourning her death? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I smiled, but a sad comprehending smile. "It's okay. Actually, she didn't die. Her maid, she was a witch, had made a safe tomb under the church, so they didn't burn up. Instead they stayed there for hundreds of years. 5 years ago, I opened the tomb with the help of a witch, to get Katherine out of there. I missed her, and wouldn't give up until I had gotten her out of there. But when I opened it, it turned out that she wasn't even in there for the first place. She had escaped with the help of a friend, and left my brother and I without even saying goodbye. She didn't care about us, she only cared about herself. She still does. I'm over that bitch, she has done nothing more than bad to me." I felt so bad for Damon, he had mourned for over 150 years, and for nothing. She hadn't even cared about him. I put my finger on his chin, and pulled up his face so that he was looking me in the eyes. "She's not worth your hurt. You deserve much better than her. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. You're kind, sweet, funny, romantic and mysterious. I care about you very much." I told him, not breaking the eye contact. The look in his eyes was so emotional. He looked so happy, but sad at the same time. He looked like he felt loved for the first time, and I saw hope in his eyes. He leaned in slowly and kissed me. It was more intense this time, more passionate. Damn, he was a good kisser.

"Oh, so romantic. Makes me want to cry." Said a mocking female voice from behind us. We broke the kiss, and I saw Elena standing behind us. But I saw in Damon's face that it wasn't Elena.

"Katherine." Damon said with cold hate in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The ninth chapter! Did you like Katherine coming into the story? Review or PM me! What should I do better? I would really appreciate your help! **

"_**Katherine." Damon said with cold hate in his voice. **_

**Chapter 8 **

**Damon's POV. **

Crap. We were having a pretty good time, and SHE comes in. Exactly what I needed. "Did you miss me?" She said in that same irritating voice as always. Like everything was about her. "In the contrary, no." I said in a cold voice. Katherine circled around us, watching Emma almost predatory. I saw the hate in Emma's eyes, and before I could even react she stood up. Then she did something that shocked me more than anything. She slapped Katherine hard in her face. I saw the anger in Katherine's eyes, and I quickly stepped in front of Emma to protect her. But then Katherine just smiled, and gave out a small laugh. I turned around to face Emma. "Are you crazy!? You can't slap a centuries old vampire in the face, and certainly not Katherine!" She just stood there glaring at me. Then she just said. "She's a bitch. She deserves it. I just couldn't bear her irritating voice. " She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I didn't mean to shout at you I was just worried that she'd hurt you. But in the future, don't slap a bitchy vampire who only cares about herself, she'll probably hurt you. " I said, looking into Emma's eyes. "You know I can hear you right?" Katherine said, sounding bored. "You know I don't care, right?" I answered, tiredly. "Fine I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, but just so you know, I'm not done with you two." She said, mocking us again. Then in a second, she disappeared. "Are you okay?" Emma asked me. "Me? I should be asking you." I said, surprised. "I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? It's not like she hurt me. I know it must be hard for you to see her again after all these years." She said, with compassion in her eyes. This girl kept surprising me. She could know exactly how I felt, even if I was a master at hiding my feelings. I was so close to kissing her again, but then something hit me. "Crap! When Katherine wants something, she gets it. She won't give up until she will have gotten what she wants. The big question is what she wants." I said and pondered in thought. "Then let's find out!" Emma said and started walking around the room, shouting "Katherine!" I just said, "Emma, she's not going to show up. She likes to play her little games, and she'll not let us know what she's up to until she wants to. In the meantime, I'm going to have to protect you, because after you slapped her, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you that much." Emma shrugged. "Yeah, that's probably the right thing to do. But you're going to have to watch out for my parents, if they find a guy in my room, they'll freak out. They are very over-protective." Emma said and rolled her eyes. I smirked. "I'll find a way. I would hate not to be able to have our nightly visits anymore. That tree is not that comfortable. Your bed is better. Especially when you're in it." I said flirtatiously. She blushed.

**Emma's POV. **

My anger against Katherine was unbelievable. On the other way, I often get a little too angry. But she was just so arrogant, I couldn't take it. And then Damon got mad at me. Katherine must be really dangerous. "I'll find a way. I would hate not to be able to have our nightly visits anymore. That tree is not that comfortable. Your bed is better. Especially when you're in it." Damon said. I blushed, and smiled. "Thank you. For being here for me, protecting me from Katherine and all. I don't understand why you do it, but thanks. " His face turned serious again, and he smiled back. "Of course. You're the first person I've ever met who really understands me. I'm not going to lose you." He kissed me lightly and then said, "It's getting late, I'll give you a ride home." and smiled.

An hour later I was sitting on my bed, opening my diary to write in it. Damon had gone to pick up some of his stuff so he could stay the night. I was going to start to write, when I saw it.

"_Dear Diary._

_I love Damon so much, and I'm so naïve to think that he loves me back. He will break my heart and go back to that bitch Katherine. Today we went to the most amazing date, and he was soooooo cute. We kissed. It was amazing, but now I have to comb my ugly black hair before I go to sleep, so I'll write more tomorrow! _

_So, I bet Damon has informed you about me? It was stupid to hit me, believe me. You're going to regret it. But right now I'm bored, so I want to play. We'll see what game I pick, but one thing is sure; you and Damon are going to be in it. I'm going to have so much fun! _

_PS. I'm looking forward to torturing you! DS. _

_See ya! _

_/ K_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**Dear Diary.**_

_**I love Damon so much, and I'm so naïve to think that he loves me back. He will break my heart and go back to that bitch Katherine. Today we went to the most amazing date, and**__**he was soooooo cute. We kissed. It was amazing, but now I have to comb my ugly black hair before I go to sleep, so I'll write more tomorrow! **_

_**So, I bet Damon has informed you about me? It was stupid to hit me, believe me. You're going to regret it. But right now I'm bored, so I want to play. We'll see what game I pick, but one thing is sure; you and Damon are going to be in it. I'm going to have so much fun! **_

_**PS. I'm looking forward to torturing you! DS. **_

_**See ya! **_

_**/ K **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

I couldn't believe that she had gotten in to the house. Damon told me that a vampire had to be invited in to get in to a house. "Did you get any visit by my classmate Elena today?" I asked my parents at the dinner table, remembering that Katherine and Elena looked exactly alike. I wondered why.. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that, she came to the house and wanted to talk to you about something. We told her that she could wait in your room until you got home, but since you didn't, she left. I didn't know you two were friends?" My mother said, confused. "Uhm.. We have a school project together." I answered.

Later, I walked into my room after a shower. Of course, Damon was lying on my bed. "Katherine was here." I said, with a disgusted look on my face. "I know, I can smell her stinching perfume all over the room." He said, also disgusted. "She wrote something in my diary." I showed him the message. "Yep, that's Katherine. You shouldn't worry, I'll protect you. You should still be on your guard though. You never know how quickly she can change her mind." Damon said, and looked into my eyes. I tried not to worry, but I could see in his eyes that he was very worried.

The next day, I went to school, even though I would have rather stayed with Damon. I wouldn't act like I was afraid of Katherine. I heard Caroline and her herd whisper about me as Damon kept flirting with me during History. After school, I went to the movies with my friends, I really needed to get my mind off Katherine.

"It's dark, and I don't want 2 be alone, especially not with Katherine running around threatening us. Can you come? I'm at the movies." I texted Damon after the movie. I walked home, since I had forgotten my bus ticket. A minute later, my phone buzzed. "Ok, I'll be there ASAP." I put my phone in my pocket, and started to walk home, when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. "Damon, I know it's you!" I said and laughed. I turned around, expecting to see his gorgeous face. Instead, I saw a green-eyed man. I heard a loud noice and everything got black.

**Damon's POV.  
**

What the hell was going on in her head sometimes? Going to the movies when a centuries year old vampire was after her? I was almost there, when I heard a loud noise. I hurried a little more, and when I finally got there, Emma was gone. "Are you fucking kidding me? Katherine you bitch!" I started running around all over town looking after Emma, but after no results, I just sat down on a stone. What was I going to do? Katherine had taken Emma. It was war. That bitch couldn't just come in here and take the only thing I care about. How would I be able to save her?

**Emma's POV. **

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around me and I saw that I was in a cage. I also saw the man that had kidnapped me.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled. He was tall, with green eyes and short brown hair.

"Who are you?" I asked him, both angry and curious.

"Don't you recognize something about me? I figure you have met my brother Damon?" He asked, with an evil smirk on his face. It wasn't the same as Damon's smirk; it almost looked like Stefan (I figured) didn't care.

"What do you want?" He chuckled again and looked at me for the first time.

"I want my brother to suffer" In that second, a familiar face entered the room. "Katherine" I said through my teeth. I should've known she was behind this. She went to Stefan and kissed him, and then turned to me.

"So, you've met Stefan? You didn't see that one coming, didn't you?" She mocked me.

"Let me out of here you bitch!" I yelled. Katherine laughed.

"Why would I do that? I haven't even started with you yet"

Damon's POV.

Okay, I had to think like Katherine. Were would she hide Emma?

"The tomb!" I said out loud, and started running. I ran through the forest with only one thought in my head; Emma. I heard voices, and entered the tomb. What I saw was something that would haunt me forever. Emma was lying in a cage, while Katherine was on top of her, feeding on her.

"Katherine!" I yelled and ran to the cage. I tried to open the door, but it was laced with vervain. And when I turned around, somebody snapped my neck.

When I woke up, I heard a faint voice.

"Damon?"

I immediately sat up, and saw that I was sitting in a cage, next to Emma's.

"Emma!" I ran to the wall again, but I had forgotten the vervain.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Honestly? No, it hurts like hell. And she has just started with me." Her voice was weak, and she was trembling.

"Are you two lovebirds done chit-chatting yet?" I heard an annoyed voice say. To my surprise, it wasn't Katherine's voice.

"Stefan. What a nice surprise." I said sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Damon's POV. **

"I'd say the same Damon." Stefan answered with a dark chuckle.

"What do you want from us?" I asked, annoyed.

"He wants you to suffer by hurting me. " Emma said weakly. A wave of fury flashed through me. My brother and I had many problems, but this was going to far.

"Wait, you're not evil nor smart enough to come up with a plan like this by yourself. Where's Katherine?" I said, clenching my fists. Oh how they would pay for hurting Emma.

"I'm right here, have been here all along. So, do you like my plan?" She said and smirked. If I wasn't locked in a cage, I would have tried to snap her neck already. She was really getting on my nerves, and that image of her biting Emma was still on replay in my mind.

"You bitch! You'll let her out, or I'll find a way to kill you!" I threatened, although I knew that I couldn't do any harm to her. She just laughed.

"Do you seriously think that you could harm me? I'm centuries older than you. Besides, I know that you still have feelings for me deep down." She said and walked back and forth in front of my cage.

"I didn't know the real you back then, if I had I never would have fallen for you! You're right, I have feelings for you. Feelings of hatred. I'm not as foolish as Stefan to team up with someone who only cares about herself." I heard a scoff from Stefan. Katherine gestured to him to enter Emma's cage.

"Hurt her. I don't care which way, but hurt her. But remember, keep her alive. That'll make her suffer more." She told him. I clenched my fists even harder.

"No! Take me instead, do whatever you want! Just leave her alone!" I yelled, as Stefan approached Emma.

"Now what's the fun in that? That'd be too nice. I want you to really suffer. Oh, I just got an idea. Stefan, kiss her. I know for a fact that Damon can get really jealous." Katherine winked and smirked. I saw how Stefan leaned down closer to Emma's face.

"Get away from me you creep!" Emma yelled and slapped him hard in the face. Hatred was burning in her eyes. Stefan was chocked, but he quickly recovered. Emma screamed and tried to fight him, but he grabbed her hands and kissed her.

"NO!" I yelled and lunged at the wall with such force that it broke. The vervain burned my skin, but I kept on pushing.

"You will not touch her again!" I roared, and attacked Stefan. I punched him right in the face, and when he fell to the ground surprised, I sat down next to Emma.

"Are you okay? I won't let him touch you again." I said.

**Emma's POV. **

I felt Stefan's lips crash to mine. It was the most horrible feeling I had ever felt. I was helpless. I screamed and tried to fight him, but it didn't work. He had a stone hard grip on my arms. Tears slowly slipped out of my eyes, and flooded down my cheeks. I had never been this scared before, the only thing that I could do was hope that he didn't try anything else. This was almost worse than when Katherine bit me. Sure, it had hurt, but this was so intruding and awful. I heard Damon screaming, a loud crack and suddenly the wall fell beside me. I saw an angry Damon lunging at Stefan through my tears. He punched him right in the face, and rushed to my side.

"Are you okay? I won't let him touch you again." He said with worry and sadness in his voice. I fell apart right there, and started crying. He took me in his arms, and just held me. I cried against his chest, and let all my feelings out. He kissed my forehead and told me everything was going to be fine, but I couldn't stop crying.

"Can you two just stop bawling? It looks so pathetic." Katherine said annoyed. It wasn't until then that I saw that Damon was crying too. Katherine was sitting on a rock, studying her nails.

"You." Damon's vengeful voice filled with hatred said. "You'll pay for this." I thought that he was going to attack her, but instead he picked me up and ran out of the tomb. He lay me down and took off his jacket. He put it under my head as a pillow. The bite on my neck hurt so much that I thought I was going to faint. Damon must have seen it, because he bit his wrist.

"Drink my blood, it will heal your bite." My mind started to get foggy, but I drank the blood. I instantly felt my mind getting clearer, and the bite hurt less. I tried to touch it, but it was gone. My memories came back and I felt the tears pushing behind my eyes. I looked up to Damon's face. He looked so worried and I saw a tear run down his cheek. Then I fell asleep from exhaustion.

I woke up in a big bed in an unfamiliar room. Damon was lying next to me, thinking deeply. When he realized I was awake, he turned to face me. He had a serious lookin his eyes.

"I love you Emma. I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you again. The pain I felt in there will haunt me forever. Please forgive me." He said and touched my cheek.

"Forgive you? For what?" I said, surprised.

"If I had been faster and stronger, you wouldn't have been hurt at all. I was weak, and I shouldn't have let them hurt you. I'm so sorry." I sat up and kissed him. He kissed me back instantly, and cupped my face with his hands. It felt like fire spread from my lips and my heart down my spine and all the way down to my toes and fingertips. I ran my hands up his back. He kissed my neck, down to my collarbone. His touch was like fire. He took off my jacket, and ran his hands down my back. He kissed me again and again, all over my body. All my sadness, fear, hatred, everything disappeared when he touched me. The only thing existing was Damon and I.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So, what did you think of chapter 11? Was it good or bad? Hope you enjoyed the Demma moment in the end ;) **

**Chapter 12**

**Emma's POV. **

I woke up having no idea where I was. Then I remembered everything. I was lying in Damon's big bed. He was lying next to me, still sleeping. Again, I was amazed by how gorgeous he was. I had seriously never seen anyone more beautiful than him. He looked like a god with his light blue eyes and black hair. I kissed him softly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I forgot to tell you something last night." I said and smiled. "I love you too. And I would go through that pain over and over again as long as you wouldn't be hurt." He truly smiled, not his usual smirk. It was like the whole world became brighter.

"Well, I wouldn't let you." He said. He gave me a quick kiss on the mouth. "Last night was amazing. YOU are amazing." He said, and this time he actually smirked.

"You're not so bad either." I said flirtatiously. "You're literally like a god."

"Only if you're my goddess." I laughed.

"Okay, I'll be your goddess if you're my god. Deal." We kissed.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"I'd rather stay here, but my stomach doesn't agree." I laughed and got up.

**Damon's POV. **

She took my breath away. She was so beautiful and just amazing. I couldn't imagine that I had ever felt this way about anyone else before.

I could barely concentrate in teaching the history class; I was so occupied with looking at her. She looked back at me and smirked now and then. I could see Caroline looking at us questioningly sometimes, but I just ignored it. What could she do to me? "So, what year was the battle of willow creek?" I asked. "Tyler?" God I loved messing with that dumbass kid. "uhm…. I don't know?" He answered, and tried to play cool. "Come on, you must have a guess? We've been talking about this battle for five weeks now. " I said. "2001 then?" God how can you seriously be so stupid? "Sorry Tyler, but that was very wrong. The battle of willow creek was year 1865. Write a 1000 letter paper about the battle for tomorrow Mr. Lockwood, and I expect it to be good. " The look on his face was just so funny that I almost laughed. He looked like a sad little puppy that didn't get his bone. I looked at Emma, and she was trying very hard not to laugh too. She was actually hiding her face in her hands and shaking. Tyler turned around and looked at her, and shot her a mortal glare. She just smiled triumphantly.

After the lesson had ended, Caroline came up to ask me something. Emma walked by with a questioning look, and I held up 5 fingers to tell her to wait for five minutes. "Soooo... I was just wondering if I could get a better grade on my essay? I'm not quite happy with mine." Caroline said, and came closer to me so that she was very close to me, and slid her hand down my leg. "Aha.. I don't do that kind of stuff, Miss Forbes. But we could discuss about your grade? I'm sure we could come up with something that fits us both." Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sure.." She sat down on a chair next to me, and started sliding her hand up my leg again. God, this girl just begged for it. "Caroline.." "shhhh" She said and kissed me on the lips. I automatically kissed her back, but then I remembered who I was kissing. "What the hell!? You can't just do that!" Then I looked through the door, and I saw Emma standing there with tears in her eyes. "Get out of my classroom Caroline! Now!" I yelled, and started running after Emma who was already gone.

**Emma's POV.**

I knew it. He never loved me; he probably screwed with all of his students. And Caroline of course, how could I ever think that he would choose someone like me over someone like her? I wiped my tears and kept running down the corridors. I heard Damon screaming my name and running after me, but I just kept running. As long as we were in the school he wouldn't be able to use his vampire speed to catch up on me. I entered the girls' room, and locked myself up in one of the booths. I just sat there crying for hours. My phone kept buzzing and beeping, but I didn't want to talk to Damon nor my parents nor Sarah. When I finally decided to go home, the school was empty. I looked at the clock, and it was nearly 7 pm. They had turned off all the lights, and locked up the school already. I was trying not to get scared by the darkness and the emptiness, but I was really freaking out.

"Why so sad Emma? You really thought he loved you? You're so foolish." Katherine said, and I realized she was standing right in front of me. "Well, at least this time I won't get interrupted while I'm having my fun." She said and smirked, before her face turned into a monster and she plunged her fangs into my neck.


	13. Chapter 13

"_**Why so sad Emma? You really thought he loved you? You're so foolish." Katherine said, and I realized she was standing right in front of me. "Well, at least this time I won't get interrupted while I'm having my fun." She said and smirked, before her face turned into a monster and she plunged her fangs into my neck. **_

**Chapter 13**

**Damon's POV. **

"One bourbon please" I said as I sat down at the bar. As always when life sucked, the bar was my home. This is where I spent most of my nights, basically. Well, that's before I met Emma. Now I spend all my evenings holding her and watching her sleep peacefully. And there's nothing I'd rather do. Oh God, what is happening to me? I sound like a love-struck puppy! I'm sitting here at the bar mourning over a human girl. I should really be ripping throats open and feeding. I stood up and walked around the pool table to get to the exit of the bar. It was a cold and dark night, and it was so quiet that any human ear would even hear if somebody dropped a pen.

I was so tired that I decided to do the oldest trick in the book. I lied down on the middle of the road in the middle of nowhere and waited for someone to come. Finally I heard a car stop, and running footsteps coming towards me. High heels. Mmmm the women are always the best tasting. "Oh my god, are you okay? Do you want me to call for help?" A young woman in her mid-twenties asked with her voice filled with panic. I stood up quickly. I looked into her green eyes. "You will not scream or move." And then I sank my teeth into her neck. The delicious blood pulsated through my whole body, in my every vein. The feeling was overwhelming; it had been so long since I had drunken fresh warm blood. It was like paradise. I dropped the body to the cold ground.

**Emma's POV. **

I opened my eyes. I looked around and was struck by complete darkness. My hands were tied up behind my back, and the rope was cutting into my skin painfully. I had a deadly pain in my throat that almost made me faint. "You think you're so pretty and smart don't you? That you can swoop in here and take one of the Salvatore brothers from me? Bad move." Katherine's threatening voice echoed through the room. My eyes had just gotten adjusted to the darkness, and I realized that I was in my history classroom. Ironic. Katherine was sitting at the front desk, glaring at me. "You really thought you stood a chance against me? Hell, even Caroline? I know Damon. He'd never go for someone like you over someone like me." Her words cut in to me, and hurt way more than the bite on my neck. Was she right? Did he ever love me? Could he even love me? Was he just playing with me all along? I wouldn't show my weakness to Katherine, that I actually believed her. "Most people usually don't like bitches like you, and I'm sorry to tell you, but Damon is one of those people." I saw the chocked angry look on her face in a split second, before her face turned into her usual smirk. "He loved me once didn't he? And he's probably still in love with me, I mean, look at my pretty face!" She said with a sweet disgusting smile. "What do you want with me?" I said and gritted my teeth. "I don't know really, I just felt like hurting someone, and right now you're at the top of my hate-list. And besides, we're having a good time, aren't we?" She said with that damn smirk plastered on her face. I searched the room for exits, but the only exit was the door, which was right behind Katherine. "I really want to kill you right now, but I don't know… I mean, if I killed you, the pleasure would end." She said, pondering in thought. "Just kill me already." I said and glared at her. "Oh, can't live without Damon's love huh? Anyways, I'm tempted, but as I said, I don't want the fun to end." As she said that, she jumped down the table and walked towards me. "But… I'm still hungry." She said with an evil smirk. My heart started racing as veins appeared under her eyes, and her fangs started to show. She bent down slowly to the bite on my neck, and bit. The pain was horrible; I felt it from my neck, all the way to my fingertips. I felt the life run out of me, and it almost felt like dying. Before I knew it, my hands were untied, and Katherine was gone.

I walked down the street slowly, trying not to fall. My whole body was hurting, and I felt like I was going to die. I wanted to die. I couldn't live with Katherine terrorizing me anymore. And the things she had said had also found their way into my head.

I finally managed to come home, and I stumbled in to the apartment. I broke down in the hallway, and fell to the floor. "'Emma!" I heard my mom scream faintly, and she was at my side in an instant. I heard her call 911, but after that everything went black.

**A/N I know that I haven't updated that much lately, but I had school and stuff. B_ut now I have summer vacation, so I'll probably update a lot more! **** Thank you for reading my story, and please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**I finally managed to come home, and I stumbled in to the apartment. I broke down in the hallway, and fell to the floor. "'Emma!" I heard my mom scream faintly, and she was at my side in an instant. I heard her call 911, but after that everything went black. **_

**Chapter 14**

**Damon's POV. **

The feeding hadn't helped a single bit. Sure, it felt good feeding, but it didn't help at all to my feelings for my little human girl. I need to explain to her. Explain that Caroline doesn't mean anything to me, and that she was the one who kissed me.

I was nearby her house when I heard ambulances. I speeded through the neighborhood, and saw that there was an ambulance outside Emma's apartment. I walked over there, and to my greatest fear I saw that they were carrying out a girl with black hair in her 16's. "Excuse me Mrs. Smith? What happened?" I asked Emma's mother, who was sobbing. "I don't know, she came stumbling home and fell just after she came in. She has to big wounds on her neck, and she has lost a lot of blood. They think it's an animal attack…" She said between her sobs. Katherine. Of course. How could I be so stupid to leave Emma when Katherine was after her?

**Emma's POV. **

I felt a familiar hand holding mine. I looked up, and saw those blue eyes that you could drown in. "Damon… What are you doing here?" I said tiredly. He smiled, and his eyes lit up with relief. "How can you even ask that?" He said, with a questioning look. He almost made it seem like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't kissed Caroline. Like he hadn't betrayed me. The anger and hurt instantly boiled up inside of me. I took away my hand from his. I looked away from his eyes, and only now I realized that I was in a hospital. "Emma… look at me." Damon said, but I still didn't look at him. I couldn't. But he wouldn't accept that, so he put his hand on my chin and made me look at him. "Caroline doesn't mean anything to me. She kissed, me and I wasn't prepared. I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt you." His words soothed me, but I was still not ready to forgive him. "Do I? Mean anything to you? Really? I want you to be totally honest." I said, my voice shaking. Chock struck Damon's face, but it quickly became serious again. "Emma, you mean more to me than anyone else in the whole world. You mean more to me than Katherine ever did. Don't you ever question my love for you again." He said with his jaw clenched. I smiled. "I won't… It's just that Katherine said some things, and…" I trailed off, a tear running down my cheek. Anger flashed through Damon's eyes, and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Damon… We can't be together." I mumbled. This was the hardest decision that I'd ever take, but I just couldn't live with this anymore. I saw the hurt in his eyes, and looked away. "She is going to keep hurting me, and maybe even my family if we don't keep way from each other Damon. She might even hurt you, and I don't want that. And a vampire has hurt me at least three times just this week. I just can't take it anymore…" Tears started flowing for real now. I looked at Damon, and to my surprise he nodded. "You deserve someone better than me. Someone human, who won't put you in danger." He looked away, but he couldn't hide the one teardrop running down his cheek. He turned around and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, and then he was gone. Just like that. He wasn't even going to fight for me. I know I was the one kind of broke up with him, but I at least thought that he was going to fight me for it. But he just gave up on us. Just like me. I realized that I may never feel his lips on mine again, and I broke down. I started sobbing, and I cried myself to sleep that night.

**A/N So I know that this chapter was pretty short, but I thought that that last sentence was a good end to it. Thank you for reading, and please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

"**Damon… We can't be together. I just can't take it anymore." Tears started flowing for real now. "You deserve someone better than me, someone who won't put you in danger. Someone human." Damon said. He kissed me softly on my lips and after that he was gone. Just like that. **

**Chapter 15 **

**Emma's POV: **

The wounds had almost healed completely now, at least the physical ones. It had been two weeks since the accident, and today was the first day of school since. The doctor had recommended me to stay home for two weeks until the wounds had healed. I didn't want to go to school. I figured that Damon would be there since he was my history teacher. And Caroline and her gang would be more than happy to notice the tension between us, and would probably come with a "trouble in paradise?" question. And I was already hurt enough.

One thing that surprised me was that Katherine hadn't shown at all since Damon and I broke up. I guess that's what she wanted. God, I hated her so much. Without her, I could have had Damon in my bed now, watching me change with that smirk of his. No, I couldn't think about him now. It hurt too much. I just had to get through the day. That shouldn't be so hard.

The day went by pretty good, until my last class. History. I went to sit down at my desk, without looking at Damon who stood there looking at me. "Attention class! We've got a new student today. His name is Kyle, and he just moved here from California. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Damon said, but he sounded more bored than usually. The new guy was gorgeous. Not compared to Damon of course, but he was really good-looking. He had chestnut hair, and glowing green eyes. And he was smiling right at me. This would have made my heart flutter extremely, except that I slipped and looked at Damon. He looked at me with heartbreaking sad eyes.

"I'm Kyle, and I love to play football, but I also love reading. There's not so much else I can say, you'll have to get to know me." Kyle said and winked. The reading part really took me by surprise. There aren't many guys that like to read, and actually admit it. Kyle then walked to his seat, which happened to be just behind me. He gave me a dazzling smile as he walked by. I looked over at Caroline, certain that she was glaring at me. I was right. "If only looks could kill…" I mumbled to myself before I realized that I had just said that out loud. I looked around me, but nobody seemed to have noticed, except Kyle who was smirking at me. "What's her problem?" He asked me quietly, obviously talking about Caroline. "Oh it's nothing really… She just has a serious obsession with guys that happen to smile at me." I said and smirked, holding back a small laugh. Kyle smiled and held back a laugh too. "So she'll probably hate you if I asked you out on a date?" He said and looked at me. I realized that he waited, and my first instinct was to say no. I was far from over the raven-haired vampire. But then I thought of that thing Damon said, "You deserve someone human." Maybe I do deserve someone human. Someone uncomplicated. "Hmm… We'll see at the end of the day. You'll have to impress me." I said and winked at Kyle. He gave me that dazzling smile. "Challenge accepted." He answered and smirked.

Kyle followed me around the rest of the day, since he hadn't made any other friends yet and obviously took the challenge of getting my approval seriously. I didn't mind it though. I was usually not this outgoing, but something about him just made me feel relaxed. He even sat with me at lunch. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena kept glancing at me, and if they weren't, they were drooling over Kyle. But what bothered me the most was that Elena always had her eyes on Damon. He was sitting with the other teachers, and looked over at me for a spilt second before looking away. I saw his jaw tense.

**Damon's POV. **

Why did I tell her to be with another guy? How could I be so stupid? I hated seeing her with that Jake kid. Or maybe his name was Mike? I don't remember. And I don't care either. I love her. I love everything about her. How her eyes go wandering when she's bored, and how she chews her nails when she's nervous. And the way she smiles, and her laugh… Hell, even the way she walks. And right now she wasn't laughing at me, and her smile wasn't there because of me. It was because of another guy. I wanted nothing more right now than to rip his throat out. But I wouldn't. It would be too suspicious, and if she'd find out, I would lose her forever. She glanced at me, and our eyes connected for a split second. I looked away.

**Emma's POV. **

Kyle was really nice. He was a real gentleman**, **and he even carried my books for classes. At the end of the day, he finally asked me. "So, have I impressed you yet?" Kyle smirked and pulled his hand through his hair. "Hmmm…. I don't know actually." I answered, and he put on a disappointed puppy-face. "'Oh… okay, I'll just have to keep impressing you then." He said and blushed. "I'm just joking with you! I'll go out on a date with you, but it better be good." I said and laughed. He laughed too, and smiled back at me. "I'll pick you up tonight at 7?" He asked. "Sure, that'd be great! See you then!" I said, and started walking home.

I looked into the mirror. Now that I was alone, my smile was gone again. I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. I felt a sting of guilt; it wasn't right to go out with Kyle while I was still in love with Damon. But still, if I wanted to get over him, this was probably the way. And Kyle was actually really nice. I looked at the clock, and it pointed at 6:55 pm. I put on the rest of my makeup, and as I walked down the stairs I heard the bell ring. "I'll take it!" I yelled to the rest of my family. I opened the door, expecting Kyle. Instead, I was met by piercing blue eyes. "Damon." I whispered.


End file.
